


My Lucky Stars

by missfeministfangirl



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Play, Fluffy Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfeministfangirl/pseuds/missfeministfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fill for a prompt on the kink mem asking for Steve/Tony sentimental stargazing ending with sexy times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Lucky Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and was written pretty quickly and self-betad so apologies for any imperfections.

The sad and horrible truth was that Steve Rogers, Captain America, patriotic superhero extraordinaire had never been camping. 

It wasn’t like growing up in Brooklyn really lent itself to outdoor activities. Sure you could play a game of pickup football if you found an empty cul-de-sac (and if you weren’t a 90 pound asthmatic), but if you pitched a tent in Steve’s home town and slept there overnight, you’d wake up without the tent and with no money to boot. And Steve had been too busy and frankly too poor to be able to head out to the country even for a weekend.

Of course he’d slept outside during the war, but that was different. During the war you slept outside because there was no other choice, and often you didn’t even sleep. Sometimes you stood guard late into the night until someone relieved you and you got a few hours of exhausted sleep before you had to pack up and keep on marching; sometimes you never really fell asleep because you were deep inside enemy lines or because there were too many men lost during the day and their faces wouldn’t let you close your eyes. Sleeping outside during wartime always left you vulnerable, either to the bitter elements to the rain, and wind and sleet, or the enemy. 

So really the first time he had come close to anything like camping was 70 years after the war, after he had lost so many people, and after he became an Avenger. 

The team had driven out to a remote spot in the Massachusetts countryside because the super-villian du-jour was rumored to be going there at dawn tomorrow to perform a sacred rite to try and raise some sort of supernatural power. At least that was what Steve understood from the debriefing S.H.E.I.L.D. had given them. So their motley crew was now in the middle of a perfectly normal looking field in the late evening, setting up tents; the plan was to stay here and ambush their baddie in the morning. 

And sure it wasn’t exactly camping the way most people thought of it. Most people didn’t have friends who brought their bows and arrows or their throwing knives, or their mythical hammers or their genius-designed mechanized super-suits with them for a night of camping. But he was out in the country with friends (because he had started to think of them that way) and there were tents and a fire, and Bruce had even brought the makings for s’mores. They toasted their marshmallows, an activity Thor seemed to enjoy even more than eating the s’more themselves, and enjoyed the warmth of the fire. After Steve had licked his fingers clean of chocolate, he started looking around for Tony, wondering where the other man had gotten to. He found him in a small clearing on top of a hill a little ways from their campsite, sitting cross-legged with his tablet on his knees.

“I know I’m an old fogy, but I don’t think the wireless is too good this far away from civilization.” Steve said with a smile in his voice as he sat down next to Tony. 

“No, no internet. Just writing down some ideas. And admiring the stars.”

Steve lay down on his back and saw that indeed the sky was very impressive tonight. So far away from the cities it was amazingly clear and he could see a whole array of stars he wouldn’t have been able to in the city. Steve said so, just thinking aloud, stretching his arms above him in the grass. He was surprised when he felt Tony lay down beside him, the tablet forgotten by his side.

“I always liked the stars. The great unknown filled with huge cosmic bodies, the potential for space travel. I even memorized the constellations when I was little.”

“Really, why?”

“Boredom.” Tony said shrugging. He slid over a few inches towards Steve and laced their fingers together. It was such a simple gesture but it made Steve’s heart skip a beat. Their relationship was still new, but Tony hadn’t given him any reason to regret it; on the contrary it seemed like every day he did something that made Steve more and more certain that the feelings he had ran deep. 

“I could never remember all of them.” Steve admitted, “Brooklyn wasn’t exactly a prime spot for a home planetarium.” He searched in the sky for a moment and then pointed, “The big dipper— that was the only one I ever knew, because of Polaris.” 

“Ah, Ursa Major, the big bear. Although I always thought they were crazy for naming it that, looks more like some sort of weasel to me. But to be fair, the big weasel doesn’t have quite the same ring.”

Steve laughed, “I always managed to find that one not matter where I was, England, France, Germany. Sometimes it felt like the stars were the only thing you could rely on.”

“Mmhm. I get that. I mean I don’t get that because I wasn’t there, I mean I could never get that. But—after I had my uh heart problems” he tapped a finger against the arc reactor, “well once I got back to the states, I couldn’t sleep, ya know. But at least that meant I got to put the childhood knowledge to good use; I’d sit on the roof and track the stars just to pass the time at night.”

Steve gave the hand that was entwined with his a squeeze. Moments like these when Tony opened up even a little bit were rare, and he held them close. He brought Tony’s hand up and gave a kiss to the center of his palm.

Tony brought his other hand up to tilt Steve’s chin towards him, brushing his lips against the other mans. Steve leant into the kiss, sucking on Tony’s lower lip until Tony moaned and opened his mouth so Steve could slide his tongue in. 

They kissed slowly for a while, content to lay in the grass and taste one another. Eventually Steve rolled them over so was he was on top and could roll their hips together making them both groan. They were both hard; Steve glanced down the hill, but the fire had burnt low and everyone was in their tent. He leant down to mouth at Tony’s neck, running over the pulse point with his tongue. 

“Got a lot of energy for an old fogy” Tony joked, reaching down to unzip Steve’s pants and rub him through his briefs. Steve slipped a hand underneath Tony’s shirt running it over his sides and up to tease his nipples.

“Well, you keep me young.” he replied, nibbling on Tony’s collarbone. After Tony had pushed Steve’s pants and underwear down he rolled him over and crawled down till he was face to face with his hard cock. He wrapped a hand around the base, stroking it lightly while he lapped at the head. He licked it up and down and Steve heard himself let out a moan when tony finally took him into his mouth. Then it was all warm heat and beautiful slick friction as Tony dipped to where his hand was on the base of Steve’s cock and drew slowly back up to suck at the head. He ran his fingers through Tony’s hair as he sped up and he felt he pleasure build.

“Ughn Tony, I’m close…”

Tony continued and when he flicked his tongue repeatedly over Steve’s slit he came and Tony swallowed him down.

“Come up here.” Steve murmured when he finally felt like he could move again. Tony shifted up and Steve kissed him, catching the taste of himself in his mouth. He reached down to peel away Tony’s pants and underwear so he could run his hand up and down his hardness. He could tell tony was close so he sped up while he sucked a finger into his mouth, slicking it up before he reached down to run his wet finger in the crease of Tony’s ass. As Steve milked the other man harder he circled his hole and thrust in once, twice before he felt Tony come around him. 

When Steve said he had no regrets about being in a relationship with Tony, he meant it; but usually he was thinking more about the emotional benefits. Like that slow warm feeling he got when he woke up next to Tony on a Sunday morning and they got to have breakfast in bed; or the excited bubbling feeling he got when Tony started talking a mile a minute about a new project he was working on, even if Steve didn’t understand half of what he was saying. Or any number of feelings that Steve didn’t even have words to describe yet, but which kept popping up whenever he was around Tony.

But there was also the sex. And that was fantastic. And Steve was not ashamed to put “amazing orgasms” alongside “probably in love with him” in the No Regrets ledger. 

Tony rolled off Steve and onto the grass as they caught their breath. Steve turned to look at him to find a sly smile blossoming on the billionaires face,

“Who knew stargazing was such great foreplay? If I’d known that when I was fifteen I could have put my obsessive knowledge to better use.”

Steve chuckled and shifted to rest his head on Tony’s shoulder.

“Stars or no stars, I’m up for anything if it’s with you.”


End file.
